Heini Tupper und die Weisen Meisen
by Lenila
Summary: Heini Tupper ist der angehende Held einer erfolgreichen Buchreihe. Allerdings hat er ein kleines Problem, denn sein Onkel Wermut Durst hat das Manuskript verbrannt und Heini hat keine Ahnung, wie sein eigenes Buch heißt.
1. 1: Das verbrannte Manuskript

Titel: Heini Tupper und die weisen Meisen  
Beschreibung: Heini Tupper ist der angehende Held einer erfolgreichen Buchreihe. Allerdings hat er ein kleines Problem, sein Onkel Wermut Durst hat das Manuskript verbrannt und Heini hat keine Ahnung, wie sein eigenes Buch heißt. Können seine Freunde Ronny Wiesel und Gudmiene Garage ihm helfen oder muss Professor Dummwietür erneut als Ersatzheld einspringen? (Parodie von "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)  
Autorin: Lenila

Disclaimer: Ähnlichkeiten mit und Abweichungen von bekannten Werken der Autorin J.K. Rowling sind beabsichtigt. Ich habe an diesen Werken allerdings keinerlei Rechte, weshalb ich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte keinen Gewinn erziele. Sollten eventuell Namen oder Handlungen in dieser Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits existierenden Parodien aufweisen, so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Sie waren nicht beabsichtigt und ich versichere, außer Barry Trotter noch nie eine Harry Potter Parodie gelesen zu haben. Sollte sich jemand auf den Schlipps getreten fühlen, bitte eine Mail an mich und ich ändere Beanstandetes sofort.

Hinweis: Diese Story ist die "offizielle" Prequel zu "Heini Tupper und der Strenge Geruch des Phönix" (2706305). Außerdem gibt es zwei lizensierte Spin-Offs der "Heini Tupper"-Reihe von Danbolz, die ebenfalls bei FanFictionNet eingestellt wurden, nämlich "Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln" (2758975) und "Heini Tupper und der Tannen Gobelin" (2842837).

**1. KAPITEL  
In dem ein paar Seiten fehlen und Heini einen Hausbesuch bekommt**

Heini Tupper saß auf dem Himmelbett in seinem Zimmer und starrte auf den Notizblock auf seinen Knien. Er hatte ein Problem und das war kein kleines. Heini Tupper war der angehende Held einer Reihe von sieben Büchern über einen kleinen Jungen, der ein Zauberer war und am Ende den bösen Oberfiesling besiegen durfte und die Zaubererwelt retten sollte.

Das allerdings war nicht das Problem, das Heini hatte, sondern sein Onkel Wermut Durst, der nämlich der Meinung war, dass sein Neffe ein ganz normales Leben führen und nicht als Held einer Buchreihe seine Familie großen Gefahren aussetzen sollte. Wobei Wermut Durst mit 'seine Familie' eindeutig sich selbst, seine Frau Petunie und ihren Sohn Duffy meinte, denn streng genommen war Heini nur der Sohn der Schwester seiner Frau.

Heini seufzte und sah auf den Notizblock auf seinen Knien. Onkel Wermut war so sehr entschlossen, Heini um seinen Heldenstatus zu bringen, dass er das erste Kapitel des neuen "Heini Tupper"-Romans, das Heini zur Ansicht bekommen hatte, um sich in sein Buch einzulesen, einfach verbrannt hatte und das war das eigentliche Problem. Denn Onkel Wermut hatte zu Recht gedacht, dass ein Buch, das keinen Anfang haben würde, sich sicher nicht verkaufen würde und somit Heinis Romanhelden-Karriere ganz schnell beendet sein würde, bevor sie begonnen hatte.

Heini Tupper war nun dabei zu versuchen, das erste Kapitel neu zu schreiben. Gelesen hatte er es schließlich und ein handgeschriebenes erstes Kapitel war genauso gut wie ein gedrucktes. Alles, was er tun musste, war, einfach das erste Kapitel selbst zu Papier zu bringen. Doch ganz so einfach war das nicht.

Das erste Kapitel, erinnerte sich Heini, begann mit dem Tod seiner Eltern, Jakob und Lisbet Tupper, bei dem er ein Jahr alt gewesen war und als ein böse aussehender Zauberer mit einem weiten, wehenden, dunkelblauen Satinmorgenmantel zur Tür herein gekommen war. Der Name des ungewöhnlich eingekleideten bösen Zauberers war Wie-noch-mal oder Wer-noch-mal, oder so ähnlich.

Heini seufzte. Das fing ja gut an, dass ihm noch nicht einmal der Name seines Erzfeindes einfiel. Danach wurde es allerdings auch nicht besser, denn ein Zauberer mit Namen Dummwietür (einen solchen Namen vergaß man wenigstens nicht) hatte ihn zu seiner Tante Petunie gebracht, wo er aufgewachsen war.

Heini sah missmutig auf das weiße Blatt des Notizblocks. Wie sollte er das alles zu Papier bringen und den ganzen Rest? Er dachte an den Brief, welcher mit einer Eule gekommen war und in dem gestanden hatte, dass er hier unten seinen Vertrag unterschreiben solle, damit er in ein paar Tagen nach Hochwärts reisen und zaubern lernen könne.

Onkel Wermut hatte den Brief zerrissen, aber Heini hatte die Fetzen wieder aus dem Müll gefischt, zusammengeklebt und den Vertrag unterschrieben, weshalb vor einigen Tagen das vollständige Manuskript gekommen war, welches Onkel Wermut gleich konfisziert hatte.

"Hauruck!"

Heini fuhr zusammen, als eine gewaltige Stimme dieses eine Wort direkt unter seinem Fenster rief. Er legte den noch immer leeren Notizblock weg und trat ans Fenster, um in den sauber geschnittenen Vorgarten der Dursts zu sehen, wo ein sehr beleibter und großer Mann in einem dicken braunen Mantel gerade mit der Schulter gegen die Haustür rannte, die heftig erzitterte, nachgab und zersplitternd in den Korridor stürzte, zusammen mit dem Riesen.

Heini zog den Kopf zurück und sprintete aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter, wo sich der beleibte Mann in dem dicken Mantel gerade aufrappelte. Tante Petunie stand im Durchgang zur Küche und starrte ihn mit großen Augen, offenem Mund und einem Pfannkuchen auf dem Kopf an. Offensichtlich hatte sie gerade das Mittagessen zubereitet.

"Ah, Heini", begrüßte der Riese Heini und wischte sich ein paar Splitter vom Mantel. "Fertig zum Last-Minute-Shopping?"

Heini sah den Mann verwirrt an. "Ehm...Last-Minute-Shopping?"

Der Riese nickte. "Hauruck."

"Hauruck?", wiederholte Heini ratlos, worauf der Riese sich an die Stirn griff und begann, in seinem Mantel nach etwas zu suchen. Gleich darauf hielt er Heini ein dickes Taschenbuch entgegen. Heini nahm es und las den Titel: 'U.H.T.E. – Unverzichtbare Heini Tupper Enzyklopädie'.

"Hauruck", wiederholte der Riese und deutete auf das Buch. "Schlag einfach nach. Spart mir die lange Erklärung. Es funktioniert mit Fußnoten."

Heini blätterte in dem Buch durch eine Reihe alphabetischer Beiträge, bis er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, nämlich den Eintrag zu 'Hauruck' (1). Allerdings hatte er keine Ahung, wieso es mit Fußnoten funktionieren sollte (2).

"Okay, also dann gehen wir jetzt Last-Minute-Shopping", stellte Heini fest, immer noch ohne genau zu wissen, was jetzt eigentlich passieren würde. Aber mit der Enzyklopädie fühlte er sich gleich wesentlich wohler.

Nur Onkel Wermut, der sich endlich unter den Resten der Haustür hervorgearbeitet hatte, fand die Idee überhaupt nicht gut. "Heini wird mit niemandem irgendwo hin gehen. Dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt und das erste Kapitel verbrannt."

Hauruck zog die Nase kraus und deutete dann eine Menge Zeilen nach oben. "Aber inzwischen haben wir ein neues erstes Kapitel. Es ist nicht so gut wie das Original, aber ich denke es wird gehen, genauso wie wir." Damit griff er sich Heini am Ärmel und zog ihn mit nach draußen, bevor Onkel Wermut überhaupt verstand, was man ihm soeben mitgeteilt hatte.

* * *

(1) Hauruck – Halbriese und Platzwart von Hochwärts, der berühmten Zauberschule. Ein eher naiver, aber freundlicher Charakter, der gleich mit Heini zum Last-Minute-Shopping gehen wird.

(2) Der Leser sollte dies allerdings soeben verstanden haben, denn immer wenn Heini Tupper etwas nachschlägt, erscheint es als Fußnote unter dem entsprechenden Kapitel. Vielleicht mag der eine oder andere das als einfache und nicht sonderlich einfallsreiche Nachahmung eines erfolgreichen Fantasybuches betrachten und in diesem Fall muss die Autorin diesem einen oder anderen eine gute literarische Vorbildung zugestehen.


	2. 2: Einkaufen bei Harrods

**2. KAPITEL  
In dem Heini shoppen geht und einem Eichhörnchen begegnet**

Hauruck und Heini betraten das Kaufhaus Harrods in London in einem Pulk von Leuten, die zum Teil bereits viele Tüten mit sich herum trugen.

"Hauruck, bist Du sicher, dass ich meine Schulsachen hier kaufen kann?", wollte Heini unsicher wissen, während er dem Riesen, der (wie er nach dem Blick in die Enzyklopädie wusste) nur ein Halbriese war, in das Kaufhaus folgte.

"Ja, ich weiss, Harrods ist normaler Weise nicht grad die billigste Adresse", stimmte Hauruck brummelnd zu. "Aber sie haben große Aufzüge und bei meinem Körperbau. Hm, naja..." Der Rest ging in einem undefinierbaren Gebrummel unter.

"Nun, ich dachte auch eher, dass es vielleicht eine Art magische Einkaufsstraße geben würde", unternahm Heini einen erneuten Versuch. "Ich meine...Harrods? Hier hat auch Duffy immer seine Sachen gekauft bekommen." Irgendwie hatte er sich mehr versprochen.

"Keine Sorge." Hauruck klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Wir kommen schon noch in die Wickelgasse, wenn wir zu Gering Gotts müssen. Aber Roben kauft man vor Halloween immer am günstigsten bei Harolds. Ah, hier wären wir. Kauf Du mal Deine Robe und ich gehe so lange in die Spielzeugabteilung."

Heini sah auf und fand sich in einer Abeilung mit Halloween-Kostümen wieder. "Na toll", murmelte er und begann zwischen Monsterkostümen und Pullovern mit aufgedruckten Skeletten nach etwas zu suchen, das aussah wie eine Robe. Dabei bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn ein schlanker, blonder Junge in einem Umhang, der bereits sehr nach einer Robe aussah, lehnte an einem Regal mit Grimassen-Kürbissen.

"Auch Hochwärts?", wollte er von Heini wissen und als dieser nickte, deutete er zu einer Stange, an welcher mehrere Umhänge hingen. "Dann suchst Du die." Er zog die Nase kraus. "Ich finde es schrecklich, dass wir in einem Muffelkaufhaus einkaufen müssen, aber mein Vater sagt, es wäre günstiger. Also nicht, dass wir es uns nicht leisten könnten, aber man muss sein Geld auch nicht aus dem Fenster werfen, nicht wahr?"

"Ehm", sagte Heini. "Ja, sicher." Er griff nach dem erstbesten Umhang. "Was sind Muffel?", wollte er dann wissen, während er nach dem Preisschild suchte. Hoffentlich kam Hauruck bald wieder, denn Geld hatte er keins dabei.

"Lass mich raten, Du musst Heini Tupper sein", sagte der Junge und maß ihn prüfend, was Heini nicht sonderlich angenehm fand.

"Ja, bin ich", sagte er. "Steht mir das auf die Stirn geschrieben?"

Der blonde Junge grinste. "Mein Vater meint, Du wärst ziemlich beschränkt, weil das typisch für Helden in Jugendbüchern ist. Und wenn man nicht weiß was Muffel sind, heißt das, dass man entweder zu blöd ist oder zu blöd ist, es nachzuschlagen. Außerdem kann ich Dich nicht leiden und..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren und in einem teuer aussehenden Tweedanzug kam mit einer großen Tüte von der Kasse herüber. "Grisu, hör auf, Dich mit einem Tupper zu unterhalten. Wir haben einen Friseurtermin." Und schon waren die beiden verschwunden.

Heini blätterte eilig in seiner Enzyklopädie und schlug erst Muffel (1) nach und versuchte danach sein Glück bei Grisu (2). Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Artikel über Gering Gotts (3), welcher auf der Seite vor Grisu zu finden war. Er hatte unvermittelt das Gefühl, dass er dieses Buch am besten immer dabei haben sollte.

Erst Haurucks Auftauchen brachte Heini wieder auf andere Gedanken. Er trug eine Einkaufstüte und löste Harry erst einmal aus, indem er seine Robe bezahlte. Dann besorgten die beiden noch ein paar Schreibsachen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Wickelgasse (4), die Heini unterwegs eilig nachschlug, um vor weiteren Überraschungen a la Grisu Malfreu gefeit zu sein.

Allerdings erwies sich die Wickelgasse als eine eher harmlose aber sehr interessante Zauberereinkaufsstraße, in welcher Heini einige interessante Leute traf, allen voran seinen zukünftigen Lehrer Professor Eichhörnchen, welcher in Reimen sprach - etwas, was Heini recht seltsam fand, bis er das Fach nachschlug, das Professor Eichhörnchen unterrichtete, nämlich Dada (5).

Davon abgesehen erledigten Heini und Hauruck noch verschiedene weitere Einkäufe, wozu die Anschaffung eines Zauberstabs gehörte, eine unglücklicher Weise recht kostspielige Angelegenheit und da Hauruck vergessen hatte, dass sie erst zu Gering Gotts gehen sollten, musste Heini erst einmal mit einem günstigen Zauberstab in Massenfertigung vorlieb nehmen. Das Leben als Romanheld war wahrlich nicht gerecht.

* * *

  
(1) Muffel – Nichtzauberer, die meistens wegen dieser Tatsache recht mufflig sind, was ihnen sicherlich niemand verdenkt, der weiß wie praktisch es sein kann, nicht vom Sofa aufstehen zu müssen, um an die Tüte Chips auf dem Tisch zu kommen.

(2) Grisu Malfreu – Mitschüler von Heini Tupper, der äußerst arrogant ist und Heini nicht ausstehen kann, was aber auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Sein Vater ist Lucifer Malfreu, der im ersten Band allerdings noch genauso unwichtig ist wie Osterglocke Malfreu, Grisus Mutter.

(3) Gering Gotts – Kreditinstitut für Zauberer, das dem Finanzmogul und ehemaligem Vergnügungsparkbesitzer Gerhard Ringo Gotts gehört. Gering sind bei Gering Gotts im übrigen nur die Zinsen, die man bekommt.

(4) Wickelgasse – Einkaufsstraße in der Zaubererwelt, in welcher sich die Magier so wohl fühlen, dass sie hier sogar ihre Kinder wickeln. Jedenfalls behauptet das die 'Etymologica Magica', welche allerdings auch behauptet, dass 'Zauberer' eine Abwandlung des Wortes 'sauberer' wäre. Dadurch bekommt das Wort 'reinblütig' eine ganz neue Sichtweise.

(5) Dada – Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Reime, ein Schulfach in Hochwärts und nur marginal verwandt mit der literarischen Bewegung der Neuzeit, welche mit sinnlosen Worten und Silben spielt. Andererseits könnte die Verwandtschaft auch kaum näher sein.


	3. 3: Gering Gotts Geisterbahnbank

**3. KAPITEL  
Das in Gering Gotts spielt und in dem Heini ein Geschenk bekommt**

Erst nachdem Hauruck wirklich überhaupt kein Geld mehr hatte, gab er grummelnd zu, dass Heini Recht hatte und es wohl endlich Zeit wäre, zu Gering Gotts zu gehen. Das Kreditinstitut lag am Ende der Wickelgasse und war im Grunde eines dieser typischen Bankgebäude mit einer Glasfassade und jeder Menge Stockwerke.

Eines allerdings war vollkommen anders als Heini es erwartet hatte: Jedes Stockwerk hatte eine Art Balkon, über welchen von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Wägen fuhren und wieder im Gebäude verschwanden. Ein wenig Nebel stieg auf, wenn sich die Türen auf den Balkon öffneten und wieder ein Wagen heraus fuhr, um wenig später wieder im Gebäude zu verschwinden. Heini konnte dabei kurz sehen, dass es im Gebäude wohl nachtdunkel war und er hörte ein gespenstisches Lachen, das ihn an irgendetwas erinnerte...irgendetwas, was er als Kind einmal gesehen hatte.

Aber erst, als Heini und Hauruck in der Bank waren und Heini die Reihe der kleinen Wagen im hinteren Teil von Gering Gotts stehen sah, fiel es ihm ein. "Wie bei einer Geisterbahn", murmelte er und Hauruck schauderte.

"Gruselig, nicht wahr?", sagte der Halbriese. "Ich fürchte mich jedes Mal zu Tode, wenn ich hier etwas zu erledigen habe. Aber es schreckt Einbrecher seit vielen Jahren erfolgreich ab und hat Gering Gotts zur sichersten Bank der Zaubererwelt gemacht."

"Es ist eine Geisterbahn?", wollte Heini entsetzt wissen. "Du meinst, Gering Gotts ist eine Geisterbahn?"

"Jupp", kommentierte Hauruck trocken. "Aber keine Sorge. Als zahlende Kunden dürfen wir mit Ohrstöpseln und einer Schutzbrille mit den Wagen fahren, so dass man eigentlich kaum etwas sieht und hört."

Heini wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und folgte Hauruck zu einem Schalter. Hier wurden sie von einem Kobold bedient, der den Namen Greifrock (1) trug, den Heini eilig nachschlug, während er ihm und Hauruck zu einem der Geisterbahnwagen folgte.

Er und Hauruck stiegen ein, zogen ihre Schutzbrillen an und steckten ihre Ohrstöpsel ein. Dann sauste der Wagen los. Die Fahrt schien Heini ewig zu dauern und er bekam nur mit, wie sie mehrmals über einen der Balkone fuhren, denn dann zog es wie Hechtsuppe. Im nächsten Moment waren sie allerdings wieder in der stickigen Wärme von Gering Gotts und schließlich endete die Fahrt.

Heini nahm vorsichtig die Brille ab und sah sich um. Ein grün angemalter Plastikleichnam hing neben einer Gruppe grauslich leuchtender Totenschädel. Greifrock war aus dem Wagen gestiegen, öffnete gerade eine Tresortür und winkte Heini, näher zu kommen. In dem Tresorraum stapelten sich mehrere Goldbarren und zu Bündeln zusammengefasste Geldscheine.

"Wow", stellte Heini fest und als er bemerkte, dass er sich selbst nicht hörte, nahm er die Ohrenstöpsel heraus. "Ist das mein Tresorraum?", wollte er dann wissen und Hauruck nickte. "Ja, so eine Gage ist schon was Feines", seufzte er. "Ich als Nebenfigur habe da natürlich ein wesentlich bescheideneres Tresorfach."

Doch Heini hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er war reich, er war der Held eines Jugendbuches und er liebte es. Eilig stopfte er sich ein paar Goldbarren und Scheinbündel in seine Tasche und sah sich dann nach Hauruck um, welcher mit Greifrock einmal über die Schiene der Geisterbank gegangen war, um einen anderen Tresorraum zu betreten.

Der Halbriese kam gleich darauf wieder heraus und grinste zufrieden. "Auf zum Endspurt?", wollte er von Heini wissen und sah dann zu Greifrock, welcher die Tresorräume wieder verschloss. "Können wir nicht den Notausgang nehmen?", wollte er ein wenig hoffnungsvoll wissen und deutete zu einem Leuchtschild links von der grünen Plastikleiche, auf welchem ein Strichmännchen auf eine Tür zurannte, sie öffnete, durch sie verschwand, die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und dann von links erneut auf dem Schild erschien, um den ganzen Vorgang zu wiederholen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte der Kobold und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur für Personal."

Heini rümpfte die Nase und fragte sich insgeheim, wie sicher eine Geisterbahn...also eine Geisterbahnbank war, welche direkt neben seinem Tresorraum einen Notausgang hatte, durch den man doch sicher auch hinein gelangen konnte und die grüne Plastikleiche wirkte nicht wirklich gruselig.

Mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken setzte Heini die Schutzbrille auf und stöpselte die Ohrenstopfen wieder in seinen Gehörgang, bevor er Hauruck hinterher in den Wagen der Geisterbahn kletterte, und sie durch ein Gewirr von Gängen wieder in den Eingangsbereich der Bank brausten.

Leicht grün um die Nase verließ Hauruck Gering Gotts, gefolgt von Heini. Im 'Plopp Plopp' (2), einem typischen Londoner Pub, nahm Hauruck erst einmal einen Verdauungsschnaps und reichte Heini eine der Plastiktüten aus Harrods. "Kleines Geschenk für Dich, Heini", meinte er und kippte den Schnaps in einer schnellen Bewegung herunter.

Heini griff sich die Tüte und zog eine weiße Plüscheule heraus. "Oh." Mehr fiel ihm zu dem Thema nicht ein. Was sollte er mit einem Plüschtier? Wie alt war er noch einmal?

Hauruck schien seine mangelnde Begeisterung allerdings nicht zu bemerken. "Sie heißt Polly Hester."

"Polly Hester?"

"Hm, steht auf dem Schild an ihrem Fuß", sagte Hauruck.

Heini drehte das Etikett mit dem Waschhinweis am Fuß der Plüscheule herum. '100% Polyester' stand darauf. "Okay." Er gab sich einen Ruck. "Hester also." Er knautschte die Eule probehalber ein wenig. Immerhin war sie kuschelig, auch wenn er nicht verstand... "Aber was soll ich mit einer Plüscheule anfangen, Hauruck?"

"Naja." Hauruck winkte der Bedienung, um sich gleich noch einen Schnaps zu bestellen. Er war noch immer ein wenig grünlich im Gesicht vom Geisterbahnfahren. "Also eigentlich solltest Du eine richtige Eule bekommen, aber dann habe ich zufällig im Internet gelesen, dass sie im letzten Buch im finalen Showdown ums Leben kommen soll und da dachte ich, ne Plüscheule ist dann besser. Immerhin muss dann kein Tier für dieses Buch leiden und so. Mag ich nämlich gar nicht. Außerdem ist sie waschbar und Du musst sie nicht füttern."

Das war allerdings ein Argument, das Heini einsah. Vielleicht konnte er Hester unauffällig seinem Cousin Duffy andrehen. "Ah so...Danke, Hauruck."

Heini stopfte die Eule in die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen. Was hatte ihm der Tag heute gebracht? Einen Zauberstab in Massenanfertigung, eine Halloween-Zaubererrobe aus Harrods und eine Plüscheule. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass mit der Buchvorlage irgendetwas nicht stimmen musste.

* * *

  
(1) Greifrock – Kobold, der bei Gering Gotts arbeitet. Da Kobolde die am wenigsten schreckhaften Wesen sind, sind sie somit besonders geeignet, in einer Geisterbahnbank zu arbeiten, weshalb es bei Gering Gotts eine Menge von ihnen gibt.

(2) Eigentlich hieß dieser Pub ursprünglich einmal 'Tropfender Kessel'. Wenn man allerdings nach einem ordentlichen kleinen Gelage ziemlich blau nach Hause kommt, und die wutentbrannte Ehefrau sich mit dem Nudelholz im Anschlag erkundigt, wo man denn die halbe Nacht gewesen war, ist 'Tropfender Kessel' ein recht schwer zu intonierendes Name.


	4. 4:1: Die Suche nach Gleis 9 Dreiviertel

Kommentar: little girl-GROWN UP: Naja, ich will natürlich nicht spoilern für alle, die nur die Filme sehen und die Bücher nicht gelesen haben (oder den 7ten Band noch nicht), aber die Eule heißt Hedwig und der Rest Deiner Schlussfolgerung ist auch korrekt. Und natürlich darfst Du mich dutzen. Alles andere finde ich online ziemlich schräg, egal wie alt ich bin, bg.  
---

**4. KAPITEL  
In dem ein Lesefehler Probleme bereitet und Heini etwas über Wein lernt**

Die Tage bis zum ersten Schultag vergingen schleichend für Heini Tuppper. Nachdem sein Onkel eingesehen hatte, dass der Welterfolg 'Heini Tupper' nicht mehr zu verhindern war, hatte er ein ganzes Bündel Versicherungen für Heini abgeschlossen, welche im Fall seines vorzeitigen Ablebens ihm, seiner Frau Petunie und vor allem Heinis Cousin Duffy eine saftige Abfindung sicherten.

Seit diesem Tag hatte Heini irgendwie keine ruhige Nacht mehr im Haus der Dursts. Duffy sah ihm irgendwie ständig so berechnend hinterher, als warte er nur, dass er zufällig am offenen Fenster im dritten Stock vorbeigehen würde, von wo man ihn mit einem leichten Schubs nach unten befördern konnte. Tante Petunie blätterte neben Kochbüchern zurzeit vermehrt in Büchern, welche orangefarbene Warnzeichen auf der Vorderseite trugen und ihre neue Sammlung an Steakmessern beäugte Heini auch mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Nachdem er dann am Abend, bevor er endlich nach Hochwärts fahren sollte, den in die Steckdose gesteckten Föhn wackelig auf der Ablage über der Badewanne, in der er gleich baden wollte, liegen fand, entschied er, dass es besser wäre, die Nacht woanders zu verbringen. Heini griff sich seine Reisetasche und fuhr mit dem nächsten Bus zum Bahnhof, wo er es sich auf einer Bank gemütlich machte, die Reisetasche unter den Kopf schiebend.

Geweckt wurde er am Morgen vom ersten Regionalexpress kurz vor vier Uhr. Verschlafen setzte sich Heini auf, griff sich seine Reisetasche und investierte sein letztes Geld für ein belegtes Brötchen und einen Kaffee. Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Gleis, von welchem die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn abfahren sollte. 9 ¾ stand auf seiner Fahrkarte, was Heini zwar eher wie die Angabe eines Taktes für einen Walzer vorkam, aber Zauberer waren anscheinend ein wenig merkwürdig (jeder, der sein Geld in einer Geisterbahn deponierte, konnte nicht mehr wirklich alle Tassen im Schrank haben).

Heini zuckte also nur mit der Schulter und wandte sich an einen netten Herren in der korrekten Uniform eines Angestellten von British Rail. "Entschuldigung, ich suche den Zug nach Hochwärts."

Der Mann rieb sich die Stirn und gähnte. "Schottland?"

"Hochwärts"

"Ja, hochwärts, also nach Norden, Junge. So viel Geografie kann ich dann doch noch. Und was liegt nördlich von England."

"Nein, der Ort heißt...Hochwärts und das Gleis muss 9 ¾ sein", versuchte Heini hartnäckig zu bleiben.

Doch der Bahnangestellter hatte weder von einem Ort namens Hochwärts gehört, noch von einem Gleis 9 ¾, was Heini nur bedingt wunderte. Er entschied nach längerer Ratlosigkeit, besser in seiner U.H.T.E. nachzuschlagen, nur um festzustellen, dass zwar ein ewiglanger Aufsatz über Hochwärts (1) in diesem Buch zu finden war, aber keiner zu einem Gleis 9 ¾.

Während die Bahnhofsuhr immer weiter tickte, wurde Heini zusehends nervös. Es war kurz vor zehn, als er unvermittelt etwas bemerkte, was ihm höchst seltsam erschien. Mehrere Kinder in seinem Alter liefen über den Bahnsteig als würden sie etwas suchen oder jemanden.

"Hey, bist Du zufälliger Weise Heini Tupper?", erkundigte sich ein Rotschopf mit einer Unmenge an Sonnensprossen im Gesicht. Auf seiner Schulter saß ein Hamster, der Heini mit unglaublich niedlichen schwarzen Knopfaugen ansah.

"Ja, bin ich", begann Heini. "Wieso?"

"Mensch, Du hast vielleicht Nerven", erklärte der Junge ihm gegenüber. "Schau mal auf die Uhr. Es ist schon kurz vor zehn und die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn fährt eigentlich pünktlich um 9 Uhr 34 ab."

"Neun Uhr vierundreißig", wiederholte Heini mit einem Gefühl in der Magengegend, das ihm verriet, dass er sich gleich lächerlich machen würde. "Ich dachte, das hieße 9 ¾." Er sah auf den Fahrschein. Gut...es hieß wirklich 9 Uhr 34 und nicht 9 ¾. Alles andere wäre im Grunde doch auch wirklich zu albern.

"Ich glaube, Du brauchst ne Brille", stellte der rothaarige Junge fest. "Nun komm schon. Ich habe Dir extra einen Platz frei gehalten." Er winkte zu den anderen Kindern. "Ich habe ihn!"

Heini folgte dem Jungen mit seiner Reisetasche und unter den prüfenden Blicken einer Unzahl von Jungen und Mädchen sowie deren Eltern, die ungeduldig am Bahnsteig standen. "Tschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen und beeilte sich, hinter dem rothaarigen Jungen in den Zug und das Abteil zu kommen.

Erleichtert schloss Heini die Abteiltür hinter sich und fiel auf einen freien Platz. Mit einem Pfiff setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Der Rotschopf ihm gegenüber nahm den Hamster von der Schulter und grinste. "Ich bin übrigens Ronny Wiesel", stellte er sich vor.

"Ah", sagte Heini und beäugte den Hamster interessiert. Warum hatte er eine Plüscheule bekommen, wenn man auch einen Hamster nach Hochwärts mitbringen konnte?

"Ich bin Dein bester Freund, also Dein neuer bester Freund", fuhr Ronny fort. "Steht alles im Manuskript."

"Hm", sagte Heini. "Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht mal die ersten Kapitel lesen können, bevor mein Onkel mein Manuskript beschlagnahmt hat."

"Oh", brachte Ronny hervor. "Naja, ganz habe ich es auch nicht gelesen. Aber ich habe die Stellen durchgeblättert, in denen ich vorkomme. Hier." Er griff unter seinen Sitz, wo eine alte Holztruhe stand, und zog ein mehrere Seiten starkes Heftchen daraus hervor. "Heini Tupper und die Weisen Meisen."

Heini zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist der Titel?" Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass auf seinem eigenen Manuskript etwas anderes gestanden hatte.

* * *

(1) Hochwärts – Altengl. "Auf geht's", Name der berühmtesten und – zugegebener Weise – einzigen Schule für Zauberer in Groß-Britannien. Gegründet wurde die Schule im Mittelalter von den vier berühmtesten Zauberern ihrer Zeit, der für ihre Strickzauber berühmten Helga Ohrenmuff, der vogelfreien Rowena Rabegeklaut, dem introvertierten Salazar Schließmichein und dem meist vom Pech verfolgten Goddric Griffinsklo.

Naja, ich will natürlich nicht spoilern für alle, die nur die Filme sehen und die Bücher nicht gelesen haben (oder

den 7ten Band noch nicht), aber die Eule heißt Hedwig und der Rest Deiner Schlussfolgerung ist auch korrekt. Und natürlich darfst Du mich dutzen.

Alles andere finde ich online ziemlich schräg, egal wie alt ich bin, bg.


	5. 4:2: Wein oder Meisen?

Bevor Heini allerdings dazu kam, in Ronnys Manuskript zu blättern, wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und ein Mädchen mit krausem Lockenhaar sah herein. "Hallo Heini. Hallo Ronny. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Kröte. Habt Ihr zufällig eine..."

"Tut mir leid", meinte Ronny verschnupft. "Ich habe kein Geld."

"...Kröte gesehen", beendete das Mädchen genervt. "Eine Kröte. Ronny. Singular." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht Kröten. Würde ich jemanden nach Geld fragen, der sechs Geschwister hat und einen Vater mit einem mittelmäßig bezahlten Job?"

Heini interessierte unterdessen aber nicht der mittelmäßig bezahlte Job von Ronnys Vater, sondern etwas ganz anderes. "Kennen wir uns?" Das Mädchen hatte sie eindeutig mit ihren Vornamen angesprochen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war.

Das Mädchen stöhnte. "Habt Ihr das Manuskript nicht gelesen? Ich habe es natürlich gleich gelesen, um den kompletten Plot erfassen zu können und mich auf meine Rolle vorzubereiten. Das hätte ich an Eurer Stelle auch getan, vor allem an Deiner, Heini. Aber was erwarte ich? Jungs." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Hier, wir sind auf Seite 11." Sie schnappte sich Ronnys Manuskript aus Heinis Hand und hielt dann inne. "Weise Meisen? Was für ein Skript ist das denn? Die Vögel?"

"Das Manuskript für diese Buch?", schlug Ronny zögerlich vor.

"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht", erklärte das Mädchen und klang als würde sie Ronnys Worte für vollkommen blödsinnig halten. "Das heißt nämlich 'Heini Tupper und der Wein auf Reisen'. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, so sicher wie ich weiß, dass ich Gudmiene Garage heiße." Sie reichte Heini das Manuskript zurück. "Aber ehrlich, wenn Ihr die Kröte nicht gesehen habt, verschwende ich hier ohnehin meine Zeit. Wir sehen uns später."

Damit zog sie die Abteiltür zu. Heini reichte Ronny das Manuskript weiter und holte aus seiner Reisetasche die U.H.T.E., um erst einmal Gudmiene Garage (1) nachzuschlagen und dann nach den Buchtiteln zu suchen. Aber weder unter Meisen (2) noch unter Wein (3) stand wirklich etwas, das Heini weiterhalf.

"Irgendwie finde ich sie schon niedlich, trotz dieser Besserwisser-Schiene", sagte Ronny mit einem versonnenen Grinsen, das Heini aufhorchen ließ. "Nur ein Jammer, dass wir uns erst ab der Mitte des Buches zusammenraufen werden. Es wäre so praktisch, die Hausaufgaben von Anfang an bei ihr abschreiben zu können."

Heini musste gestehen, dass Hausaufgaben im Augenblick noch das kleinste seiner Probleme waren. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Erzfeind hieß, nicht wie sein Buch hieß und mal ganz ehrlich: Was, wenn er am Ende auch nicht Heini Tupper hieß, sondern Harald Töpfer?

"Ich glaube, wir sind da", stellte Ronny fest, Heinis Selbstzweifel ein Ende bereitend.

"So schnell?", wollte Heini ungläubig wissen. Sie waren doch gerade erst losgefahren.

"Vermutlich haben wir nicht mehr Handlung", schlug Ronny vor.

Heini griff seine Reisetasche und verschob das Manuskriptlesen auf später. Während er sich mit Ronny durch den Gang zur Tür ihres Wagons kämpfte, konnte er in einem der Abteile den blonden Jungen sitzen sehen, dem er in Harrods begegnet war, Grisu Malfreu. "Wie konnten sie diese Szene nur streichen?", wollte er von zwei eher beschränkt wirkenden Jungs wissen und wirkte erbost. "Wie soll ich mich denn als Antagonist entwickeln, wenn ich nie vorkomme."

"Aber Du bist doch schon einmal vorgekommen, Grisu", brabbelte einer der beschränkt wirkenden Jungen.

"Außerdem hast Du noch die Szene mit der Strafarbeit mit dem Tupper zusammen", wandte der andere ein. "Steht jedenfalls in meinem Manuskript."

Grisu verzog das Gesicht auf eine Weise, welche der von Heini in diesem Moment zum Verwechseln ähnelte. Heini hoffte, dass es sich hierbei um keinen weiter ausgeführten Plot in diesem Buch handeln würde. Er beeilte sich, Ronny hinterher, die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn zu verlassen und stand gleich darauf auf einem zugigen Bahnsteig, dessen Stationsschild verkündete: "Willkommen in Schweinewiese." Heine verspürte das unbändige Verlangen, den nächsten Zug nach London zurück zu nehmen.

* * *

(1) Gudmiene Garage – Die beste Freundin von Heini Tupper, jedenfalls seit der Mitte des ersten Buches. Vorher besticht Gudmiene vor allem durch ihre nervige Besserwisserei und ihre gewagte Lockenfrisur. Später macht sie Heinis und Ronnys Hausaufgaben und fungiert als wandelndes Lexikon.

(2) Meisen – Kleine Singvögel, welche angeblich in den Anfangsjahren des berühmten Zauberersports, Quetschmich, als Bälle eingesetzt wurden. Gewinner war derjenige, welcher zuerst den Vogel fing. Daher auch der Ausdruck 'eine Meise haben', der im Laufe der Zeit allerdings deutlich seine Bedeutung gewandelt hat.

(3) Wein – Wein ist ein essentieller Bestandteil der Hexenküche und findet in vielen Gerichten Verwendung. Als Laie sollte man die einfache Regel beherzigen: Ist er weiß, ist es Weißwein, ist er rot, ist es Rotwein. Fragt man Sie in Zaubererkreisen allerdings, was sie gerne trinken möchten, empfehlen wir eher Magarinensekt (s. dort).


	6. 5:1: Ein Held wird eingeteilt

**5. KAPITEL  
In dem Heini in sein Haus sortiert wird und etwas über kochen lernt**

Hochwärts, so durfte Heini an diesem Abend feststellen, war ein altes, ziemlich zugiges Schloss, in dem es weder Strom noch fließendes Wasser gab. Geheizt wurde noch mit Holz in Kaminöfen und anstelle von elektrischen Lampen gab es nur funzlige Kerzen. Die Tatsache, dass sie vor dem Abendessen erst noch in ihre Häuser sortiert werden mussten, hob Heinis Stimmung zudem nicht wirklich.

Ihm war nicht ganz klar, wie man um diesen Vorgang solch ein Aufheben machen konnte, denn eigentlich war das Prinzip sehr einfach. Es gab - so hatte Ronny ihm erklärt - vier Häuser. Griffinsklo war das Haus, in das Heini kommen würde und alle seine Freunde, die für die Handlung wichtig waren, also Ronny und Gudmiene. Ansonsten gab es noch Schließmichein, in das alle kamen, die entweder Heini nicht mochten oder die Heini selbst nicht mochte. Heini war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Grisu Malfreu in dieses Haus kommen würde und Grisus Blick nach zu urteilen, als er nach vorne gerufen wurde, um eingeteilt zu werden, verriet dasselbe.

"Außerdem gibt es noch Ohrenmuff", erklärte Ronny Heini flüsternd. "Das ist das Haus der Verlierer und aller gutmütigen aber völlig unwichtigen Leute, die höchstens in der Handlung dazu taugen ihr Leben für einen Freund zu opfern. Ach, und Rabegeklaut gibt es auch noch. Das ist das Haus für alle Streber, außer Gudmiene, weil sie für die Handlung wichtig ist."

Damit war für Heini jedenfalls jegliche Spannung am eigentlichen Einsortieren genommen, denn er würde als Held der Geschichte folglich nach Griffinsklo kommen, auch wenn der Name des Hauses genau danach klang.

"Heini Tupper", rief eine ältere Hexe Heini nach vorne und reichte ihm einen alten abgetragenen Hut.

Da Heini nicht der erste Schüler war, der nach vorne gerufen wurde, wusste er bereits, was zu tun war. Man setzte den Hut auf und der Hut rief den Namen des Hauses, in das man kam. Heini stülpte sich also den Hut über und wartete.

"_Na, endlich. Heini Tupper_", murmelte der Hut in sein Ohr. "_Hat auch lange genug gedauert. Hm...lass mich mal nachdenken, wohin wir Dich stecken..._"

"_Nachdenken?_", wollte Heini irritiert wissen. "_Ich dachte, ich komme nach Griffinsklo._"

"_Ja, steht so im Manuskript, nicht wahr?_", nuschelte der Hut. "_Aber irgendwie finde ich das so furchtbar vorhersehbar und daher stecke ich Dich nach..._Schließmichein."

Ein ausbrechender Tumult war die Reaktion auf diese Worte. Am Lehrertisch, an der Stirnseite des Raumes warf jemand erschrocken ein Glas Rotwein um, so dass der Wein über die Tischdecke floss, was Heini irgendwie an seinen möglichen Buchtitel – 'Heini Tupper und der Wein auf Reisen' – erinnerte.

"Heini Tupper kommt nach Schließmichein?", rief Ronny entsetzt.

"Ich will neu eingeteilt werden", rief Grisu vom Tisch der Schließmicheins.

"Ich erhebe Einspruch", erklärte einer der Lehrer, der in eine strahlendweiße Robe gekleidet war und fluffige, dunkle Haare hatte.

"Stattgegeben, Serernst", sagte ein älterer Zauberer mit langem, grauen Bart und einer blauen Robe mit einer Unzahl an Sternen darauf. "So lange ich, Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür, Direktor dieses Schule sein werde, wird Heini sicher niemals nach Schließmichein kommen."

Der Hut stöhnte auf Heinis Kopf. "Meine Güte...hier versteht auch niemand Spaß. Schon gut, schon gut." Er räusperte sich, "Griffinsklo!"

Und das war dann Heinis Hauseinteilung gewesen und die letzte Überraschung an diesem Abend. Gudmiene Garage kam ebenso nach Griffinsko wie Ronny, dessen drei noch schulpflichtige Brüder ebenfalls in diesem Haus waren, nämlich die Zwillinge Freddy und Schorsch sowie der ältere Persie, der Tutor war und sich auch gleich entsprechend verhielt, als er die neuen Schüler zu ihrem Gruppenraum führte.


	7. 5:2: Die erste Lektion in Maggi

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Heini damit, sich an das Leben an einer Zauberschule zu gewöhnen, was beinhaltete, dass man vor dem Anziehen seiner Schuhe in selbe schauen und wahlweise ein von den Zwillingen dort deponiertes Sahnetörtchen oder Ronnys Hamster entfernen sollte. Außerdem war es hilfreich, nicht allzu schreckhaft zu sein, denn Hochwärts wimmelte vor Schlossgespenster, welche sich darin zu überbieten versuchten, Schüler zu erschrecken, wenn sie um eine Ecke (und davon hatte das Schloss viele) bogen.

Am hinderlichsten waren in Heinis Augen allerdings die Treppen in Hochwärts. "Jemand hat hier mal einen Vergessenstrank auf der obersten Stufe ausgelehrt", erklärte Ronny Heini, als sie zum Maggi-Unterricht gingen. "Und seitdem wissen die Treppen nicht, ob sie von oben nach unten verlaufen oder von rechts nach links. Und wenn Du halt Pech hast, wechseln sie ihre Richtung, während Du auf einer bist."

Trotz dieser erschwerten Bedingungen auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, akzeptierte keiner der Lehrer die Ausrede, man hätte eine falsche Treppe erwischt, wenn man zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Manche Lehrer akzeptierten zudem überhaupt keine Ausrede, wie Serernst Schnippisch der Lehrer für Maggi (1), ein Fach, das Heini aufgrund des selten bescheuerten Namens noch vor der ersten Stunde in der U.H.T.E. nachgeschlagen hatte, um zu entscheiden, dass er das Fach nicht mochte. Kochen, das war etwas für Mädchen, egal ob es um einen Eintopf ging oder einen Zaubertrank.

Serernst Schnippisch hingegen sah das anders. Der Lehrer für Maggi trug anscheinend für sein Leben gerne eine weiße lange Kochschürze und selbst, wenn er gerade nicht in der Hexenküche stand, waren alle seine Kleidungsstücke weiß. Er hatte kurze, unglaublich fluffige dunkle Haare und schaffte es, zu Beginn jeder Stunde mit wehender Kochschürze in die Küche zu kommen, dass man den Windstoß förmlich spüren konnte.

Ältere Schüler wussten dies bereits vor der Stunde. Heini wusste es nach Professor Schnippischs erstem Erscheinen in der Unterrichtsküche und hielt seitdem wie alle anderen auch seine Notizen fest, anstatt sie wie in der ersten Stunde vom Boden auflesen zu dürfen und deshalb gleich aufzufallen und als erster drangenommen zu werden.

"Heini Tupper, also", sagte Serernst Schnippisch und sah mit gekräuselter Nase auf Heini als würde er nach etwas Unangenehmen riechen, Knoblauch oder nasse Socken. "Der Held unserer Bücher ohne den wir nichts wären." Sein Tonfall war eindeutig sarkastisch und ein paar Schließmicheins kicherten erfreut. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wieviel Ahnung Sie vom Kochen haben, Tupper. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über Wein."

"Wein?" Heini sammelte die letzten Seiten ein und huschte zurück hinter seine Arbeitsfläche. "Es gibt Weiß- und Rotwein", begann er dann. "Weißwein ist weiß und Rotwein ist rot."

"Und welcher eignet sich besser zum Kochen?"

Heini schluckte und sah zu Professor Schnippisch in seiner weißen Kochschürze mit der weißen Zaubererrobe darunter. "Weiß-wein?"

Jetzt kicherten ein paar Griffinsklos. Serernst Schnippisch strafte sie mit Missachtung. "Das ist...richtig. Aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie schon mit Weißwein kochen dürften. Bevor auch nur einer von Ihnen in die höheren Weihen von Maggi eingeweiht werden kann, müssen Sie das Handwerkszeug beherrschen. Vor Ihnen steht eine Schüssel mit Möhren, Zwiebeln und Kartoffeln. Schäler und Messer finden Sie in der Schublade links an Ihrer Arbeitsfläche. Sie haben den Rest der Stunde Zeit, um alles klein zu schneiden."

Ein paar der Schüler sahen irritiert in die Schüsseln, was Professor Schnippisch mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm. "Fangen Sie an." Er zog sein Notizbuch aus seiner Schürzentasche. "Und fünf Punkte für Griffinsklo für eine richtige Antwort von Herrn Tupper. Allerdings muss ich ihm auch 10 Punkte wieder abziehen."

"Aber wofür?", wollte Heini irritiert wissen.

"Dafür, dass Sie mir widersprochen haben."

"Aber ich habe Ihnen doch gar nicht widersprochen."

"Doch, soeben", erklärte Professor Schnippisch und notierte fünf abgezogene Punkte in der Summe.

* * *

(1) Maggi – Eines der wichtigsten Schulfächer an jeder Hexenschule. Hier lernt man die hohe Kunst der Hexenküche. Banausen und ahnungslose Muffel würden vielleicht davon sprechen, dass hier Zaubertränke gebraut werden, allerdings ist das, was in den Zauberkesseln brodelt eher selten alkoholisch, machmal allerdings durchaus nicht ganz ausgegährt.


	8. 6: Evaluationsbögen und Quetschmich

Kommentar: Leider hat das nächste Kapitel ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, aber hier ist es nun. Druckfrisch online gestellt. Leider wird es in den nächsten zwei Wochen erst einmal kein weiteres Kapitel geben, da ich in die Ferien fahren werde. Danach geht es aber sofort weiter. Versprochen. Es lohnt sich also, die FF mit einem "Alert" zu versehen...

**6. KAPITEL  
In dem Heini Lehrer bewertet und in dem viel nachgeschlagen wird**

Heini konnte nicht umher zu bemerken, dass Sehrernst Schnippisch ihn offensichtlich nicht gerade besonders gut leiden konnte. Im Grunde hätte er sich das aber denken können, denn Schnippisch war Hauslehrer der Schließmicheins und in dieses Haus kamen bekanntlich alle, die Heini nicht mochte und umgekehrt. So war es nur folgerichtig, dass Schnippisch in seiner Beliebtheitsskala ganz schnell ganz nach unten wanderte.

"Sicher ist er nur neidisch, weil er nicht der Held dieses Buches ist", mutmaßte Ronny, während Heini und er über die Evaluationsbögen vertieft waren, welche Professor Nachtigall ihnen heute im Unterricht zur Bearbeitung ausgegeben hatte.

Heini kreuzte mit einem energischen Kopfnicken auf der Bewertungsskala von Professor Schnippisch eine 6 an unter "Qualität des Unterrichts". Er fragte sich insgeheim, warum die Schüler ihre Lehrer nach der ersten Woche bewerten sollten und konnte nur hoffen, dass es wenigstens irgendwelche Auswirkungen hatte, wenn jemand nur Sechsen angekreuzt bekam.

"Andererseits kann er ohnehin niemanden ausstehen, Freddie und Schorsch einmal ausgenommen", fuhr Ronny fort.

Heini sah irritiert auf. "Schnippisch?"

"Freddie und Schorsch sind begnadete Köche...oder genauer gesagt Bäcker." Ronny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und ich glaube, Schnippisch denkt, dass sie alles, was sie können, von ihm gelernt haben."

Heini zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Während sich Ronny wieder in seinen Evaluationsbogen vertiefte. "Wer ist denn Orakel Dreigläschen?", murmelte er irritiert.

Heinie drehte gedankenverloren seinen Bleistift zwischen den Fingern. Er fragte sich, ob diese Evalutationsbögen Auswirkungen auf die Noten der Schüler hatten. So gesehen war es vielleicht nicht so klug, dass er seinen Namen ganz oben auf den Bogen geschrieben hatte.

"Professor Dreigläschen?" Heini kratzte sich am Kopf und angelte dann nach seiner U.H.T.E., um kurz unter Dreigläschen, Orakel (1) nachzuschlagen. "Sie unterrichtet Wahrsagen", stellte er fest. "Aber das bekommen wir erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Schuljahr."

Ronny kreuzte einfach einmal eine neutrale Drei an. Heini hingegen fand es albern, Lehrer zu bewerten, die er nur aus der U.H.T.E. kannte und schlug zum Spaß in seiner unverzichtbaren Enzyklopädie ein paar weitere Lehrer nach.

So las er den Eintrag über Professor Quentin Eichhörnchen (2), den Lehrer für DADA, ein Fach, das Heini eigentlich ganz amüsant fand, weil durchgehend in Reimen gesprochenen werden musste. Und dann war da noch Professor Aprikose Kraut (3), die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, Professor Ichbins (4), der Geschichte der Magie unterrichtete und Sohnemann Flickenweg (5), der etwas zu klein geratener Lehrer für Zauberkunde, von dem einige Schüler munkelten, sein Vater wäre wohl ein Kobold.

Doch dann blätterte Heini zum Eintrag über Frau Tief (6) und ließ vor Schreck beinahe das Buch fallen. "Ronny, verdammt, ich muss zu meinem ersten Quetschmich-Training", entfuhr es ihm. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

"Du?" Ronny machte große Augen. "Du darfst Quidditch spielen?"

"Ich muss", meinte Heini, der nicht ganz so versessen auf dieses Training war wie Ronny. Er wusste inzwischen aus der U.H.T.E., dass Quetschmich eine auf dem Besen gespielte Sportart war, die meist mit schlimmen Verletzungen endete, was man bei einem Namen wie "Quetschmich" beinahe schon hatte erwarten können.

"Du hast es gut." Ronny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich darf erst in einem der letzten Bände Quetschmich spielen und dabei werden alle Quetschmich-Spieler bewundert als wären sie Merlin persönlich."

"Ah", stellte Heini fest.

"Alle meine Brüder spielen Quetschmich", fuhr Ronny fort, "und meinen, sie wären deswegen etwas Besseres als ich. Nur Persie spielt kein Quidditch. Er meint, es wäre ihm zu brutal."

Heini konnte sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, wie Persie darauf kommen konnte. Er packte die U.H.T.E. ein und schulterte seine Tasche. Sein Problem war allerdings nicht nur, dass Quetschmich recht brutal klang, sondern dass er bisher einen Besen nur zum kehren verwendet hatte und selten bis nie zum fliegen.

Hinzu kam, dass die Erklärung in der U.H.T.E. für ihn recht kryptisch geklungen hatte. Dabei drehte sich alles um Versucher, Schläger, Verfolger und Bewahrer sowie verschiedene Bälle mit Namen wie Platscher (7), Waffel (8) und Spatz (9).

Heini fragte sich ernsthaft, wie jemand bewundert werden konnte, der ein solch dämliches Spiel spielte. Doch Professor Minna Nachtigal, die Hauslehrerin der Griffinsklos, hatte darauf bestanden, dass Heini der neue Versucher des Griffinsklo-Teams werden musste und ihm sogar einen besonderen Rennbesen mit Name "Heiligenschein 2001" besorgt.

Den Besen geschultert verließ Heini das Schloss und marschierte über die Wiese hinüber zum Quetschmich-Platz. Allerdings hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihm irgendjemand folgte und als er über seine Schulter sah, glaubte er kurz einen blonden Haarschopf a la Grisu Malfreu hinter einem Baum in Deckung gehen sehen zu können. Heini beschleunigte seine Schritte und erreichte gleich darauf den Quetschmich-Platz ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, etwas, das Grisu Malfreu allerdings nicht von sich sagen konnte - doch dazu mehr im neunten Kapitel.

* * *

(1) Orakel Dreigläschen – Die etwas wirre Lehrerin für Wahrsagen ist der Meinung, sie könne in die Zukunft schauen und würde Dinge sehen, die anderen Sterblichen verborgen bleiben. Unter ihren Kollegen wird hingegen gemunkelt, dass sie höchstens doppelt sehen könne, da in ihren drei Gläschen heute Nachmittag kaum Mineralwasser gewesen sei.

(2) Quentin Eichhörnchen – Dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Reime ist Heini bereits in der Winkelgasse begegnet. Ansonsten blieb er bisher verdächtig im Hintergrund für eine Figur mit einem solch dämlichen Namen.

(3) Aprikose Kraut – Aprikose unterrichtet Kräuterkunde, ein Fach, das eng mit Maggi verbunden ist. In ihrer Freizeit experimentiert sie gerne mit ungewöhnlichen Kreuzzüchtungen wie der Krautaprikose.

(4) Professor Ichbins – Unter Fans der "Heini-Tupper"-Bücher wurde lange gerätselt, wie Professor Ichbins wohl mit Vornamen heißen mag. Die Lösung des Rätsels ist allerdings recht einfach: Professor Ichbins heißt mit Vornamen tatsächlich Professor, so dass er wohl der einzige Lehrer in Hochwärts ist, der von seinen Schüler mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen werden darf.

(5) Sohnemann Flickenweg – Sohnemann Flickenweg ist der etwas zu klein geratener Lehrer für Zauberkunde, von dem einige Schüler munkeln, sein Vater wäre wohl ein Kobold. Und dies hier war die wohl redundanteste Fußnote im ganzen Buch.

(6) Karla Tief – Frau Tief ist die einzige Lehrerin in Hochwärts, die nicht Professor ist, was ziemlich verwundern mag, zumal sie Fliegen unterrichtet und das eine Kunst für sich ist (oder haben Sie schon einmal einer Fliege etwas beigebraucht?).

(7) Platscher – Ein Ball beim Quetschmich, der auf andere Spieler geworfen wird. Trifft der Ball, macht es...nun, vermutlich kann man sich den Rest denken, oder?

(8) Waffel – Ein weiterer Ball beim Quetschmich, der durch einen von drei Torringen geworfen werden muss, um Punkte zu erzielen. Der Ball ist allerdings recht groß, so dass schon der eine oder andere Bewahrer von der Waffel mitgerissen wurde, beim Versuch, den Ball zu fangen. Daher stammt im übrigen der Spruch „einen an der Waffel haben".

(9) Spatz – Der angeblich wichtigste Ball beim Quetschmich ist der Spatz, ein kleiner goldgelber Ball, der im Grunde eher wie ein fetter Kanarienvogel aussieht und früher angeblich eine Meise war. Fängt der Versucher den Spatz ist das Spiel zu Ende. Da die meisten Quetschmichspieler allerdings nur ungern aufhören zu spielen, lebt ein Versucher meist sehr gefährlich, wenn andere versuchen, ihn daran zu hindern, den Spatz zu fangen.


	9. 7: Halloween in Hochwärts

**7. KAPITEL  
In dem Halloween gefeiert wird und Heini von einem Einbruch erfährt**

Die Tage in Hochwärts vergingen wie im Fluge und Heini durfte eines morgends überrascht feststellen, dass sie bereits Ende Oktober hatten, ohne dass irgendetwas nennenswertes passiert wäre. Dass bereits Ende Oktober war, bemerkte er allerdings auch nur, weil ihm an diesem Morgen ein grünes Flauschemonster mit rotglühenden Augen die Bettdecke wegzog und ihn die Wiesel-Zwillinge blutverschmiert und mit fahlen Gesichtern aber breit grinsend anschrien: „Süßes, sonst gibt's Saures."

Heini fiel vor Schreck rücklings aus dem Bett, worauf der gesamte Schlafsaal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Heini starrte einen Augenblick ratlos auf ein Skelett, einen Typen in schwarzem Cape und mit einem Kürbis auf dem Kopf sowie einen Vampir, der sich beim zweiten Hinschauen allerdings schnell als Schämmich Findergut, einen von Heinis Klassenkameraden, entpuppte.

„Ja, ist denn schon Halloween?", brachte Heini schließlich hervor.

Das grüne Flauschemonster mit den rotglühenden Augen nahm seinen Kopf ab und Ronny kam darunter zum Vorschein. „Klar doch, Heini. Jetzt schnell in Dein Kostüm und ab in die Große Halle, damit wir den Halloween-Brunch nicht verpassen."

„Halloween-Brunch? Kostüm?" Heini rappelte sich verdutzt auf.

Ronny stöhnte. „Sag nur, Du hast es vergessen?"

„Kein Kostüm?", wollte Friedrich Wiesel wissen.

„Kein Problem", ergänzte Schorsch grinsend.

Fünf Minuten später verließen ein Vampir, ein Kürbiskopf, ein Skelett, ein grünes Flauschemonster zwei gruselige Wiesel-Untote und ein ziemlich unglückliches Bettlaken-Gespenst den Schlafsaal, um zu versuchen, eine fahrbare Treppe zu erwischen, die möglichst ohne viele Umwege nach unten fuhr.

„Hey, Tupper", echote Grisu Malfreus Stimme von einer entgegenkommenden Treppe hinüber. „Wirst Du als Held der Bücher so mies bezahlt, dass Du Dir nicht mehr als ein Bettlaken als Halloween-Verkleidung leisten konntest?"

Heini sah einen Augenblick irritiert Grisu auf der Treppe hinterher. Er trug eindeutig Jeans, ein grünes Hemd und eine karierte Weste. Außerdem schaute aus seiner Hosentasche ein Handy hervor und um sein linkes Handgelenk trug er eine teuer aussehende Rolex.

„Was bitte ist das denn für ein Kostüm?", wollte Heini ratlos wissen.

„Bist Du blind?", erkundigte sich Ronny. „Das ist ein Muffelkostüm."

„Unheimlich, nicht?", schauderte Schämmich und klapperte mit seinen Vampirzähnen.

Heini öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber lieber wieder, bevor er einen dummen Kommentar hatte äußern können. Grisu Malfreu sah für ihn aus wie jeder andere Mensch auch, nun, natürlich wie jeder andere _nichtmagische _Mensch, also wie Tante Petunie, Onkel Wermut oder sein Cousin Duffy - auch wenn seine Haare etwas länger waren als die von Tante Petunie, er nicht einmal ein Viertel von Onkel Wermuts Körperumfang hatte und seine Rolex teurer aussah als die von Duffy (und das wollte etwas heißen).

Allerdings gab es noch unsinnigere Kostüme als das eines Muffels, wie Heini feststellen konnte, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Am Tisch der Griffinsklos saß Gudmiene Garage in einem schwarzen Umhang mit violett gefärbten Haaren, einer aufgeklebten Hakennase und einem spitz zulaufenden Hut auf dem Kopf.

„Gudmiene, Du bist eine Hexe", stöhnte Ronny, als er sich neben ihr auf einem freien Platz niederließ.

„Erstaunlich", sagte Gudmiene, ohne von ihrem Frühstück aufzusehen. „Du bist der erste, der das bemerkt."

„Na, weil Du eine Hexe bist", betonte Ronny verzweifelt das letzte Wort.

„Ich habe das Kostüm auch jedes Jahr weiter perfektioniert", fuhr Gudmiene fort ohne Ronny wirklich zu verstehen.

„Aber ich meine..." Ronny rang nach Luft und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, schon gut."

Heini setzte sich neben Ronny und wischte ein paar Kunstspinnweben von seinem Teller, um ihn mit Toast und Speck zu befüllen. Das Toast hatte das eingebrannte Muster eines Spinnennetzes darauf und der Speck war orangefarben wie ein Kürbis.

„Halloween", seufzte Heini mit einem Schulterzucken und griff zur Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag. Er faltete sie auf und fand sich mit folgender Schlagzeile konfrontiert: Einbruch bei Gering Gotts.

Heini nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann den Artikel zu lesen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Aufmacher von Interesse für die Handlung sein könnte – außerdem machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen um seine Gage, die immerhin auch in Gering Gotts lag. Der Artikelaufmacher las sich wie folgt:

_„Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, fand am Tag, als Heini Tupper mit dem Halbriesen Hauruck in Gering Gotts war, ein versuchter Einbruch in die berühmte Geisterbahnbank in der Wickelgasse statt. Gestohlen wurde allerdings nichts, da der Tresorraum, welchen die unerkannt gebliebenen Räuber ausräumen wollten, bereits zuvor im Auftrag des Besitzers geleert worden war. Wie aus zuverlässigen Kreisen verlautete, soll sich in dem Tresorfach das berühmte Schwein aus/Lesen Sie mehr auf Seite 8."_

Heini blätterte neugierig weiter zu Seite 8, nur um festzustellen, dass jemand aus dieser Seite ein großes Stück ausgeschnitten hatte. Vom Artikel fehlte der gesamte untere Teil und nur unten waren noch zwei Zeilen je Spalte lesbar. In der linken konnte Heini lesen „fragwürdig, ob eine grüne Plastikleiche wirklich gruselig genug sein kann, um", während in der rechten stand, „einen Pressesprecher verkünden, das Schwein werde nun an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahrt".

„So ein Mist", fluchte Heini unter seinem Gespensterbettlaken und ließ die Zeitung sinken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in seinem Manuskript irgendetwas von einem Schwein gelesen hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte war es sogar im Titel des Buches vorgekommen, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, weil er nicht sehr viel weiter beim Lesen gekommen war. „Heini Tupper und das Schwein aus...", überlegte er fieberhaft.

„Heini?", erkundigte sich Ronny neben ihm besorgt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, der Titel meines Manuskripts hieß so", sagte Heini und sah in die roten Augen von Ronnys Flauschemonsterkostüm. „Heini Tupper und das Schwein aus...Eisen?"

„Ein Schwein aus Eisen?" Gudmiene verdrehte die Augen. „Also wirklich. Für einen Helden hast Du ziemlich schräge Einfälle."

Heini wollte sich gerade dazu äußern, als die Post gebracht wurde. Aus Heini unverständlichen Gründen, wurde dies immer durch Eulen (1) erledigt. Er würde irgendwann einmal in der U.H.T.E. nachschlagen müssen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Im Augenblick fand Heini dazu allerdings keine Zeit, denn eine Eule ließ direkt auf seinen Teller etwas fallen. Gleich darauf fiel auch ein Päckchen neben dem Teller auf den Tisch.

Heini schob etwas angewidert den verseuchten Frühstücksteller von sich und griff dann nach dem Päckchen. Es war in Packetpapier geschlagen und grobmotorisch mit einer Schnur zugebunden.

„Hey, was ist das?", wollte Ronny wissen.

Heini zog an der Schnur. Das Päckchen fühlte sich seltsam weich an und vertraut, aber erst, als er die Plüscheule ausgepackt hatte, erkannte er, was man ihm da nachgeschickt hatte. „Hester?"

„Uh, was ist das?" Grisu Malfreu – der irgendwie seit dem letzten Kapitel ständig in Heinis Nähe anzutreffen war – schnappte sich von hinten die Plüscheule. „Dein Kuscheltier, Tupper?"

„Ihr Name ist Polly Hester", sagte Heini unbeeindruckt. Sollte ihm Duffy wirklich die Plüscheule nachgeschickt haben? Er hatte gehofft, sein Cousin würde sie unter den Bergen seines Spielzeugs, unter welchen Heini sie geschmuggelt hatte, niemals finden.

Grisu stand mit der Plüscheule in der Hand da und knautschte sie einmal zusammen. Heini zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst sie behalten, wenn sie Dir gefällt", sagte er großzügig.

„Wie? Du willst sie nicht zurückhaben?" Grisu starrte das Bettlakengespenst mit großen Augen an. „A-aber ich dachte, Du würdest...Ich meine, ich habe Dir gerade Deine heißgeliebte Plüscheule gestohlen. Sicher wirst Du Dich doch jetzt mit mir wegen ihr duellieren wollen...oder?"

„Eigentlich – nicht", sagte Heini.

Grisu stand einen Augenblick etwas ratlos mit Polly Hester in der Hand hinter Heini Tupper und trollte sich dann, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er sich gerade irgendwie lächerlich gemacht hatte.

* * *

(1) Eule – Viele Leser der „Heini Tupper"-Bücher sind der Meinung, dass die Post in Hochwärts immer von Eulen gebracht wird. Das ist allerdings falsch. Nur die Morgenpost wird von Eulen gebracht, da Eulen nachtaktiv sind und sie die ganze Nacht mit ihrer Post unterwegs waren. Soll etwas tagsüber verschickt werden, benutzen Zauberer natürlich Brieftauben, wie alle übrigen Menschen auch.


	10. 8:1 Ein Troll in Hochwärts

Kommentar: Miu (und Ralf): Das hier ist ganz für Dich/Euch alleine, =^.^=. Im Grunde waren die "Weisen Meisen" schon viel weiter geschrieben als das, was hier gepostet ist, ABER dann ist mein Laptop über die Wupper gegangen und natürlich war ausgerechnet von den Meisen keine Sicherheitskopie gezogen. Und ich konnte mich einfach nicht aufraffen, es noch einmal zu Papier zu bringen und im Laufe der Zeit... nun eigentlich wusste ich selbst nicht mehr so genau, wie es da weiter ging. Aber nach DIESER Review konnte ich nicht anders. Nein, ich habe nicht alles noch mal geschrieben, ich habe versucht, meine Festplatte wieder herzustellen und, oh Wunder, es hat geklappt. Dank Dir... oder Euch, =^.^=. Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel und es ist nur für Dich. Danke!

**8. KAPITEL:**  
**In dem Gudmine mit einem Troll diskutiert und das mit einem Rechenbeispiel endete**

Der November schlich langsam aber beharrlich hinüber in den Dezember und Weihnachten stand bereits vor der Tür, als sich an einem Abend etwas höchst seltsames in der Großen Halle abspielte. Die Schüler saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als Professor Eichhörnchen in den Raum gestürmt kam und vor den Lehrertisch stolperte.  
"Trolle...Trolle in Hochwärts", brachte er keuchend hervor.  
Sofort entstand Tumult in der Großen Halle. Professor Dummwietür sprang von seinem Platz auf, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihm zu Boden ging.  
"Keiner verlässt den Raum", befahl er. "Professor Flickenweg und Frau Tief, Sie bleiben hier und verteidigen im Notfall die Halle. Der Rest der Lehrer greife sich einen Fisch und komme mit mir."  
Mit diesen Worten zog Professor Dummwietür einen roten Hering von einem Silbertablett, das zwischen einer Schüssel Pellkartoffeln und einer Schale mit Sourcream gestanden hatte. Den Fisch fest im Griff eilte der Direktor von Hochwärts zur Tür, gefolgt von Professor Schnippisch, der seinen Fisch mit zwei spitzen Fingern angefasst hatte und möglichst weit von sich hielt, damit er nicht mit seiner aufbauschenden weißen Robe in Berührung kam, während er Dummwietür hinterher rauschte.  
"Wieso ein Fisch?", wollte Heini ratlos von Ronny wissen, der mitten im Kauen eines Stück Sauerbratens in der Bewegung innegehalten hatte.  
Ronny kaute fertig, schluckte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, Heini. Aber das war unser Stichwort. Jetzt kommt gleich meine große Szene...also meine große Szene neben Dir als Held in Deiner großen Szene."  
Heini zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwartete, dass Gudmiene jetzt etwas sagen würde wie "Du solltest wirklich endlich einmal das Manuskript lesen, Heini". Allerdings blieb dieser Satz aus, was daran lag, dass Gudmiene nicht im Raum war.  
"Wo ist Gudmiene?", erkundigte sich Heini bei Ronny.  
"Du solltest wirklich endlich einmal das Manuskript lesen, Heini", sagte Ronny. "Sie ist in der Mädchentoilette zusammen mit dem Troll und ich...also wir werden sie jetzt retten."  
"Oh, werden wir?", brachte Heini nur hervor. "Sagte Dummwietür aber nicht, dass niemand den Raum verlassen soll?"  
"Bist Du der mutige Held dieses Buches, der sich nicht um Regeln und Vorschriften schert und dennoch immer damit durchkommt, oder was?", wollte Ronny rhethorisch wissen.  
"Bin ich?"  
"Bist Du."  
Heini feixte. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Aber es machte das Leben leichter, wenn man wusste, dass man bei Regelbruch eigentlich nichts zu befürchten hatte. "Gut, dann gehen wir."  
Und unbemerkt von den aufgeregt tuschelnden Schülern huschten Heini und Ronny in die Eingangshalle, um sich auf die Suche nach der zu rettenden Gudmiene zu machen. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach, denn jedes Stockwerk des Schlosses hatte eine Mädchentoilette und Ronny hatte leider vergessen, in welcher sich Gudmiene und der Troll befanden. Hinzu kam, dass die fahrenden Treppen wieder einmal so ihre eigenen Ansichten hatten, wohin sie fahren sollten.  
"Ich frage mich wirklich, wie die Lehrer das machen", grummelte Heini, während sie anstatt in den vierten Stock unversehens von einer Treppe bis zum Astronomieturm hinaufbefördert wurden. "Sie sind nie zu spät zum Unterricht."  
"Schorsch hat mir einmal erzählt, sie hätten einen geheimen Fahrstuhl, den natürlich nur Lehrer benutzen dürfen", sagte Ronny, während sie es immerhin irgendwie in den fünften Stock schafften.  
"Meinst Du, das stimmt?", wollte Heini wissen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber Friedrich und Schorsch sind irgendwie auch immer pünktlich", stellte Ronny fest.  
Das gab Heini zu denken und er entschied, die Zwillige nach der Sache mit dem Troll danach zu fragen. Jetzt allerdings hatte er erst einmal eine Heldentat zu vollbringen. Er trat daher entschieden die Tür zur Mädchentoilette im fünften Stock auf und bereute diese mutige Tat sofort, denn ihm gegenüber stand ein Troll.  
Heini hatte noch nie einen echten Troll gesehen, entschied aber sofort, dass ein Wesen, das dreimal so groß und breit war wie er, hässlich aussah, nur ein Fell trug und eine Keule in der Hand und zudem roch wie frisch aus der Kanalisation entstiegen, ein Troll sein musste wenngleich der Geruch auch zum Ambiente des Raumes gehören könnte.  
Ein weiterer untrüglicher Punkt für einen Troll war allerdings, dass ihm im Moment Gudmiene gegen über stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und gerade wutentbrannt wetterte, "...ist es nicht so, dass ich es gut heiße, dass Hauselfen ausgebeutet werden, nur weil ich an den täglichen Mahlzeiten teilnehme, die von ihnen gekocht werden oder in einem Bett schlafe, das von ihnen bezogen wurde. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, ihnen nicht zusätzlich Arbeit zu machen, aber ich kann mich schlecht vom Alltag in Hochwärts vollkommen ausklammern, wenn ich hier zur Schule...Heini, Ronny, endlich. Ihr müsst mir helfen."  
Gudmienes Stimme wechselte von zornentbrannt zu flehendlich, während der Troll vor ihr nur dastand, dumm grinste und dann erklärte, "Aber jede Arbeit, die Du einem Hauself machst, ist doch eine weitere Ausbeutung und somit unterstützt auch Du die Sklaverei, in welcher Hauselfen gehalten werden." Während er sprach, schien es Heini, als würde der Troll wachsen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?  
Heini sah erst den Troll fassungslos an, dann Ronny und dann Gudmiene. "Was bitte...?"  
Doch Gudmiene hatte sich schon wieder dem Troll zugewandt. "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", wetterte sie. "Es ist nicht so, als würde ich..."  
Heini versuchte, die hitzige Diskussion auszublenden und sah hilflos zu Ronny, der den Troll mit offenem Mund ansah. "Der wird immer größer", stellte er dann fest.  
Heini stöhnte. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Und tatsächlich denhte sich der Troll weiter aus und weiter und... "Er wird uns alle hier drin erdrücken, wenn er so weiter wächst", erkannte Heini.  
"Was sollen wir tun?", jammerte Ronny erschrocken.  
"Sag Du es mir. Du hast das Manuskript gelesen." Heini schrie die Worte fast, um gegen den Troll und Gudmiene anzukommen.  
"Aber Du hast die U.H.T.E", schrie Ronny kreidebleich zurück.  
Die U.H.T.E. Daran hatte Heini gar nicht gedacht. Er zückte die beste Enzyklopädie in der Zaubererwelt und schlug Troll (1) nach. Gleich darauf hechtete er vor, schnappte sich Gudmiene und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Gudmiene zappelte aufgebracht, brachte aber keinen Ton mehr heraus.  
Einen Moment war es von allen Seiten still, dann konnte Heini sehen, wie der Troll zu schrumpfen begann. Er schrumpfte und schrumpfte und schrumpfte und als er Heini nur noch bis zum Knie ging, machte Ronny einen Schritt nach vorne, griff in seine Robentasche und zog ein Gebäckstück hervor. Ronny gab dem Troll einen Keks und mit einem Poeff war der Troll verschwunden.  
Heini ließ Gudmiene los. "Du hattest einen Keks dabei?", wollte er von Ronny wissen.  
Ronny nickte. "Das ist einer von Friedrichs und Schorschs Scherzkeksen gewesen. Fisch ist mir zu glibbrig."  
Das konnte Heini nachvollziehen. Erleichtert, den Troll los zu sein, setzte er sich neben Gudmiene auf den Boden. "Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?"

* * *

(1) Troll – Ein Troll ist ein Internetnutzer, welcher in Foren Beiträge postet, die nichts zum Thema beitragen, sondern nur dazu gedacht sind, eine möglichst hitzige Reaktion hervorzurufen und andere Nutzer in eine kontroverse Diskussion zu verwickeln, um dem Troll ein Höchstmaß an Aufmerksamkeit zu bescheren. Am effektivsten gegen Trolle ist, sie einfach zu ignorieren und ihnen auf keinen Fall zu antworten. Man kann ihnen aber auch symbolisch einen Fisch (roten Hering) in einem Beitrag hinterlassen oder ihnen einen Keks geben, um die Wertlosigkeit ihres Beitrags zu unterstreichen.


	11. 8:2 Dummwietür rettet die Handlung

Kommentar: BlueEagle1893: Also eigentlich dachte ich an Jonathan Strouds Bartimaeus-Trilogie, in welcher eine Menge Hintergrundwissen auf lustige Weise über die Fußnoten abgehandelt wird, in welchen der Dschin die Erzählung kommentiert. Aber stimmt, Douglas Adams hatte auch immer einige Fußnoten (lange her, dass ich seine Bücher gelesen habe). Walter Moers steht noch immer auf meiner ToDo-Liste, von daher kann ich jetzt nicht abschätzen, ob er Fußnoten so inflationär verwendet wie Stroud... oder ich, ^^. Wobei... dieses Kapitel ist ganz ohne irgendwelche Fußnoten.

Das Mädchen schüttelte ihre wilde Lockenpracht und machte sich daran, sich einen Zopf zu binden. "Eigentlich hatte ich mir nur schnell die Hände waschen wollen", sagte sie. Aber als ich ins Bad kam, stand da dieser Troll. Ich wollte von ihm wissen, was er hier macht - immerhin ist es eine Damentoilette -, aber irgendwie hat er angefangen mir einen Vortrag ber Hauselfen zu halten und bevor ich wusste wie mir geschieht, hat er mich in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt. Wärt Ihr nicht vorbei gekommen... Danke."  
Heini nickte. "Keine Ursache."  
Ronny grinste. "Ich bräuchte bis morgen noch einen Aufsatz über Lachreben für Schnippisch."  
Gudmiene seufzte. "Dann sind wir jetzt wohl Freunde." Sie sah irgendwie nicht sehr glücklich aus. "Und dabei hatte meine Rolle so ein vielversprechendes Potential: intelligentes Madchen aus Muffel-Haushalt, das sich Dank ihres Intellekts erfolgreich durchs Leben schlägt und später vielleicht einmal Ministerin wird."  
Heini zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während Gudmiene fortfuhr, "Aber von nun an fungiere ich nur noch als wandelndes Wörterbuch, bin mit dem Helden befreundet und werde später einmal dessen besten Freund heiraten, drei Kinder haben und eine ganz normale Haushexe sein. Das ist... so altmodisch. Was ist denn mit einer positiven, modernen Frauengestalt als Identifikationsfigur für die jungen Leserinnen?"  
Ronny stöhnte. "So was will doch niemand lesen - außerdem würden Heini und ich ohne Deine Hilfe niemals die Schule schaffen. Wir sind doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen Lord Wolltemord zu kämpfen und..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem "Aha" schob Grisu Malfreu die Überreste der von Heini eingetretenen Tür zur Seite. "Hier seid Ihr also. Dachte ich es mir doch, dass Ihr gegen Professor Dummwietürs Befehl aus der Großen Halle gegangen seid, um alleine gegen den Troll zu kämpfen."  
Doch etwas besorgt glitten die Augen des blonden Jungen durch den Raum und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. "Er ist aber nicht mehr hier, oder?"  
"Heini hat ihn besiegt", sagte Ronny.  
"Eigentlich war es Ronny", korrigierte Heini. "Er hat ihm den letzten Keks gegeben."  
"Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache er ist weg und ihr seid hier", stellte Grisu fest. "Dann kann ich Euch jetzt bei Dummwietür verpfeifen und..."  
Wie Ronny schon wenige Zeilen zuvor kam auch Grisu nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Professor Dummwietür flankiert von Professor Schnippisch und Professor Nachtigall (sowie begleitet von einem feinen Geruch nach Fisch) erschien hinter Grisu. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Herr Malfreu."  
"Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Fräulein Garage?", ereiferte sich Professor Nachtigall. "Sich ganz alleine einem Troll stellen zu wollen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. 50 Punkte von Griffinsklo."  
"Ich wollte mir nur die Hände waschen", wehrte Gudmiene ab. "Wenn jemand etwas getan hat, was das Abziehen von Hauspunkten rechtfertigt, dann Heini und Ronny und" - sie grinste unvermittelt - "Grisu."  
"Hm", sagte Professor Nachtigall. "Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Also dann statt dessen je 25 Punkte von Griffinsklo für unerlaubtes Verlassen der Großen Halle und einmal 25 Punkte für dasselbe für Schließmichein."  
"Wie gemein", entfuhr es Grisu.  
"Wir wollten doch nur Gudmiene retten", wandte Heini ein, der ausnahmsweise einmal derselben Ansicht war wie Grisu.  
"Und das haben Sie wohl auch getan", nickte Professor Dummwietür. "Dann werde ich wohl mal 50 Punkte Griffinsklo gutschreiben für diese mutige Tat."  
"Super", grummelte Grisu Malfreu und freute sich mal so gar nicht, denn jetzt war der einzige, der Hauspunkte abgezogen bekommen hatte, er.  
Doch Professor Dummwietür hatte ein Einsehen. "Nun, gut Herr Malfreu, dann wollen wir einmal nicht so sein. Sie dürfen alternativ eine Strafarbeit erledigen und sich sogar einen beliebigen Mitschüler aussuchen, der diese mit ihnen abarbeiten muss."  
Heini hatte auf einmal ein ganz mieses Gefühl, als sich ein breites und sehr glückliches Lächeln auf Grisu Malfreus Gesicht zeichnete.  
Auch Professor Dummwietür lächelte. "Sehr gut", sagte er, ohne Grisus Antwort abzuwarten. "Dann kommen Sie und Herr Tupper morgen um 11 Uhr in mein Büro, damit ich Ihnen Ihre Strafarbeit zuteilen kann."


End file.
